Retrouvaille
by Miss-Love-Merlin-Chocolat
Summary: Cela se passe un an après l'arriver de Tris qui à réussit son initiation, qui à perdu ses parents mais le sujet ne tourne pas autour d'elle. L'attaque contre les Altruistes n'a pas eu lieu, Will est toujours en vie. Kiara, une érudite, rejoint son frère chez les Audacieux et elle compte prouver qu'elle est bien plus forte que lui. (désolé pour le résumé)
1. Chapter 1

Je déteste ma faction, celle des Érudits ! Tous les jours à devoirs étudier, j'en peux plus ! Je crois que je vais finir par me faire sauter la cervelle ! Je n'ai jamais été faite pour devenir une érudite, ni une sincère, encore moins une fraternelle ou une altruiste... Non, j'étais faite pour être une Audacieuse, comme mon frère d'ailleurs... Ma mère est morte quand j'avais six ans, depuis ce temps-là, mon père est comme qui dirait un homme de pierre... C'est quand mon grand-frère fit défection qu'il se brisa, il était incapable de réfléchir, d'agir, de parler... Alors j'ai dû pendant trois ans, m'occuper de lui. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à faire tout ce que j'ai fait sans ma meilleure amie et son frère. Vanessa et Vincent, les enfants de la chef des Érudits, Jeanine Matthews. Depuis que j'étais enfant, Jeanine m'avait considéré comme l'un de ses enfants et faisant en sorte que je ne manquais de rien. À force, j'avais appris à vivre seul, à mes dépends, enfin je vivais encore chez moi, dans la maison de mes parents avec pour seul compagnie, Fripouille, mon chien, nom donné par mon frère et Oscar O'Tray, ancien grand chercheur chez les Érudits. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je sais que je dois aller chez les Audacieux. C'est ce que mon résultat d'aptitude a donné de toute façon. Maintenant, je vais essayer de l'annoncer à l'ombre qu'est mon père aujourd'hui. J'avançais alors jusqu'à sa chambre et y pénétrais. Elle était grande et toujours aussi vide, il y avait un meuble pour le peu d'affaires qu'il avait, un lit fait par moi-même ce matin, un fauteuil où j'avais aidé mon père à s'y installer, il n'avait pas bougé, ni manger son repas du midi. Je pris la chaise qui était pleine de poussière et m'assit près de lui. Je lui pris la main, mais il ne réagit pas.

« __Bonjour papa ! Tu vois aujourd'hui, j'ai eu mon test d'aptitude, j'ai seize ans depuis cinq jours maintenant et demain, je vais devoir choisir ma faction. _Débutais-je. _Tu te rappelles peut-être pas la fois où j'ai accompagné le nigaud qui me servait de frère ! Il n'était ni stressé ni angoissé mais sûr de lui, avec son sourire stupide qu'il avait toujours sur le visage... J'ai bien peur que je ne suis pas comme lui, je suis angoissée comme rien, Vanessa n'arrête pas de me dire que tout ira bien... Je n'en suis pas si sûre, car si je pars, qui va s'occuper de toi ? Et de Fripouille, car je ne pourrais pas le prendre avec moi ! Et hors de question de le laisser dehors, les sans-factions le verraient comme un hot-dog ! Bon, bah voilà, je voulais t'informer, comme d'habitude._  
><em>J'aimerais que tu puisses me répondre, me dire que tout ira bien pour toi, pour Fripouille que tu t'en occuperais comme je l'aurais fait ! Mais tu ne le feras pas, non, tu continueras à être dans ton ridicule fauteuil de vieux et tu continueras à regarder dans le vide !<br>Je vais aller voir Vanessa, elle doit me dire quelque chose d'important contrairement à toi qui n'a toujours pas là de vouloir m'adresser au moins un mot ! _»

Je m'étais encore et toujours énerver par ce manque de réaction. Mon frère aurait été là, il aurait su comment faire réagir mon père, mais moi, j'étais démuni. J'étais totalement perdu. Alors, je finis par sortir de sa chambre, je passais devant la mienne et celle de mon frère qui maintenant était vide. Je ne pouvais pu supporter d'être ici, j'étouffais complètement. Heureusement pour mes pieds, l'appartement de Vanessa et des membres du conseil des Érudits n'étaient pas loin de chez moi. Le gardien qui me connaissait et avait l'habitude de me voir débarquer n'importe quand me sourit juste et ouvrit la porte. J'entrais dans le hall et avançai jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je n'avais vraiment pas le courage de monter huit étages. Enfin arriver, je frappais à la porte, ce fut Vincent, en pyjama qui vint m'ouvrir.

« __Salut toi ! Que diable, viens-tu faire ici Kiara ?_ Demanda-t-il à moitié endormi.

__Bonjour à toi aussi, tu sais qu'il est déjà six heures et qu'il n'est pas encore l'heure de dormir ? _»

Pour réponse, j'entendis un grognement, il s'écarta et j'entrais dans l'appartement, je filais directement dans la chambre de Vanessa. Sa porte bleue était fermée, je l'ouvris d'un coup et hurlai. Elle était sur son lit, tranquillement, elle avait tellement l'habitude qu'elle ne sursautait même pas. Ce n'est pas juste. Je fis la moue puis elle leva les yeux de son bouquin. Une vraie érudite, celle-là !

« __Mes salutations terrienne ! Comment ça va depuis le temps que l'on s'est quitté ?  
><em>

__Comme toujours, je suis rentrée, je me suis éclatée à faire la vaisselle, j'ai nourris mon chien et mon père et j'ai essayé de faire mes devoirs ! _Répondis-je en souriant.

__Comment fais-tu alors que tu es supposée être une érudite, être aussi nul ? _Me demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

__Ey ! Je ne suis pas nul ! Soit disant que je suis érudite, je devrais être la personne la plus intelligente au monde ? Et puis, je n'y peux strictement rien si mon cerveau refuse catégoriquement de comprendre certaines choses compliquer ! _Répliquais-je.

__Bon d'accord ! Pas besoin de me faire un speech !_ Lança-t-elle en me jetant un coussin. _On se fait un havre ?_ »

Quand elle me demandait si on se faisait un havre, c'était un peu comme une cabane ou une tente avec ses draps, on était à deux, allongées sur le matelas mis par terre et les draps nous recouvraient et on se livrait tous nos petits secrets, nos nouvelles, on faisait des bêtises et tout autre chose... C'était notre endroit à nous...  
>Une fois faits, nous étions toutes les deux allongées, moi sur le ventre, elle sur le dos.<p>

« __Bon alors, tu sais pourquoi je t'ai appelé d'urgence ?  
><em>

__Non mais tu vas me le dire ?_ Répondis-je incrédule.

__Je sais que normalement, on n'a pas le droit de se dire les résultats du test !_ Dit-elle en chuchotant. _Mais, il faut absolument que tu le sache et que tu me conseilles !  
><em>

__Pareille !  
><em>

__D'accord, alors, n'aie pas peur, mais mon résultat n'a pas été... concluant... je suis à la fois, Altruiste et Érudite... _»

Je restais choqué par ses paroles, elle, altruiste, c'est vrai qu'elle avait souvent envie d'aider les autres, mais qu'elle ne le faisait jamais à cause de ses parents... Elle me regarda d'abord avec peine puis avec crainte.

__Ce n'est rien ! Moi, je ne suis pas une érudite ! Mais je suis une Audacieuse !  
><em>

__Je n'en avais aucun doute ! _Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant puis elle reprit son sérieux._ Tu n'as pas peur ? Enfin, tu ne vas pas accourir voir ma mère et me braquer un pistolet sur la tempe ?  
><em>

__Bien sûr que non ! Je serais la première personne à te défendre, je me servirais plutôt du pistolet pour tirer sur ceux qui te voudraient du mal !_

__C'est rassurant à savoir, Kiara !_ Dit une voix familière. _Allez les filles, il est l'heure de manger !_

__On arrive maman !_ La porte se referma et Vanessa me regarda. _On a eu chaud !_ »

J'allais prendre le dîner chez eux comme pratiquement tous les soirs. C'était mon dernier ici, maintenant, je devais rentré voir mon père. Comme d'habitude, un audacieux, me suivit des yeux pour éviter que je me fasse agresser. Je rentrais chez moi et allai directement dans la chambre de mon père. Il n'y était plus. Je le recherchais dans toutes les pièces de la maison et le trouvai, mort, dans la chambre de mon frère. Il y avait un couteau encore enfoncé dans la poitrine avec un mot à ses côtés. Sur ce mot, il y avait écrit :**  
><strong>

**« Ma fille, tu as bien grandi sans mon aide, ni celui de ton frère, malheureusement sans ta mère. Je suis un lâche.  
>Je préfère mourir plutôt que te perdre.<br>J'ai déjà tout perdu.  
>Je t'aime.<br>Papa. »**

Note de l'auteur : Coucou, voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il va plaire. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et n'oublier pas un petit review peut sauver de nombreuses vies... ou simplement réjouir la mienne ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Je restais choquée par ce que je venais de lire, je me rappelle lors de la mort de ma mère, j'avais pleuré de toutes les larmes de mon corps, cette fois-ci, ce fut différent. Aucune larme ne vint. Je pris le papier dans mes doigts, et ouvris la porte de devant, pas loin se trouver un audacieux armé, je le sifflais et il courra vers moi.

« _Pourriez-vous prévenir Jeanine que mon père est mort, il s'est suicidé, j'en ai la preuve, dis-je en ne le regardant pas dans les yeux. »

Il hocha la tête et partit en courant, je m'assis sur la marche puis attendis. Un conseiller, suivit de Jeanine et de quelques audacieux arrivèrent à ma hauteur, je vis Vanessa courir en pyjama vers moi. Elle me prit dans ses bras, je tendis la note à un des audacieux et ils entrèrent dans ma maison. Après quelques minutes, ils en ressortirent avec le corps de mon père, je préférais regarder plutôt que détourner les yeux, ce serait l'insulter...

« _Je suis désolé pour ton père...

_Ce n'est rien, repris-je en me tournant vers Jeanine. Puis-je passer la nuit chez vous ?

_Bien sûr ! Répondit-elle en me souriant.

_Par contre, je dois prendre Fripouille, sinon il va être malheureux.

_Tant fait pas ! On le prend avec nous, répliqua Vanessa en me souriant. »

Je lui souriais et appelais Fripouille qui arriva en sautant sur Vanessa qui se mit à la caresser. Le reste de la soirée fut un vrai trou noir, car avec tout le stresse de la journée, je m'étais endormi comme un bébé.

Le lendemain, Vanessa était déjà réveiller et prête quand j'ouvris les yeux. J'avais seulement pris mon collier, mon oreiller et mon chien... Je ne me sentais pas chez moi. Elle me sourit et m'aida à me lever. J'allais me doucher, me coiffer et m'habiller, je ne pris pas de petit déjeuné. J'avais surtout le ventre noué. Jeanine arriva dans un tailleur bleu marine avec des talons aiguilles, elle nous souriait puis repartit. Vincent arriva et quand il me vit puis vit Fripouille, il sourit.

« _Alors, c'est seulement aujourd'hui que tu viens t'installer chez nous ! Dit-il.

_Oui, je ne voulais pas t'abandonner ! Lançais-je en rigolant.

_Prête pour vous savez quoi ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

_Ce n'est pas un sujet tabou, tu peux dire le mot, espère de gorille. »

La discussion fut arrêtée par le retour de Jeanine qui nous demanda de la suivre. Elle était la seule chef à utiliser une voiture comme locomotion. Nous arrivions devant le bâtiment pour la cérémonie, nous étions ni en avance ni en retard. Je soufflais un coup et jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Tous étaient là sauf les audacieux, ils allaient arriver du train d'une minute à l'autre, Vanessa, Vincent et moi adorons les voir sautés... J'en ai tellement rêver de faire ça. Malheureusement, nous devions entré et nous asseoir à notre place. Je m'assis au bord, je pus voir que les fraternelles étaient assis, pénard alors que les altruistes étaient bien droits et ne parlaient pas. Les sincères discutaient encore et toujours politique... Et là, je les vis arrivée, les audacieux, ils arrivèrent comme un vent de marée qui se déferlent sur nous. Ils prirent tous un siège, mais ils furent longs à se taire. C'était Marcus Eaton qui présidé la cérémonie au plus grand drame de Jeanine. Il commença à nous faire son speech, blah...blah...blah, je n'écoutais même pu, pour une fois ce fut dans le bon ordre alphabétique, le tout premier était un garçon fraternelle qui rester dans sa faction... le second venait des érudits, je ne l'aimais pas, je mettais battu avec lui une fois, il m'avait insulté de traîner et avait essayé de m'embrasser, il allait chez les audacieux... Génial ! Puis vint un altruiste qui choisissait aussi les audacieux... Une sincère allait chez les altruistes, ainsi de suite puis vint le tour de Vincent... Il avança vers la scène et prit le couteau, je pris la main de Vanessa et la pressai. Il choisissait les érudits. Vanessa, avala lorsque son nom fut prononcé, elle se leva me serra dans ses bras et avança. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers moi et choisit les altruistes... Elle avança la tête baissée, je me tournais directement vers Jeanine et Vincent qui l'un avait le regard rempli de larmes et l'autre le visage dure. Ce fut mon tour, je me levais avec une crampe dans le ventre, j'avançais petit à petit, jusqu'à arriver vers les cinq récipients, je pris le couteau, me fis une entaille et allai directement vers les braises. Mon sang coula et les audacieux hurlèrent, j'avançais un sourire aux lèvres et quelqu'un me laissa sa place. Je ne tournais pas la tête, je regardais juste droit devant de moi. La cérémonie prit fin et les audacieux furent les premiers à sortir, ils partirent en courant, je n'eus le temps d'apercevoir Vanessa qu'une fraction de seconde, j'en eu le cœur serré. Nous nous sommes mis à courir, jusqu'à des poteaux, ceux qui maintenaient le pont pour le train. Ils commencèrent à monter alors je fini par les suivre avec difficulté, car ma « mini-jupe » me gêner énormément de une, elle était courte et de deux, mes jambes ne pouvaient pas se plier normalement. Une fois monté, je ne sais pas trop ce que nous attendions, j'entendis une sorte de rafale de vent arrivé vers nous puis le train arriva, il ralentit mais ne s'arrêta pas, les audacieux se mirent à courir et je crus tomber lorsqu'un d'entre eux s'accrocha à une barre et ouvrit les portes des wagons. Je me dépêchais pour ne pas rater mon entrée, j'eus un coup de chance, je réussis à rentrer dans le wagon. Je tournais la tête et vis l'altruiste courir de toutes ses forces et au dernier moment, il sauta dans le wagon. Je le rattrapais de justesse puis il me sourit.

« _Tout vas bien ? Demandais-je. Ça secoue, hein ?

_Oui ! Ça, tu peux le dire !

_Je m'appelle Kiara et toi ? Dis-je en tendant ma main.

_Jules, mon nom, c'est Jules, me répondit-il en souriant en prenant étroitement ma main.

_Je savais qu'ils étaient dingues mais pas à ce point-là !

_C'est pour ça que l'on est là, non ? Répondit une sincère aux cheveux roux. Désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous écouter ! Alice ! Enchantée !

_Ravie de te rencontrer ! Ajouta Jules en souriant.

_Allez les filles, il est temps ! Lança un audacieux, en s'attardant sur moi. On se voit dehors. »

Je le regardais puis quelques secondes plus tard, il sauta. J'avançais vers la porte du wagon et le vis atterrir sur ses pieds. Il me fit signe puis je m'élançais suivit d'Alice et de Jules. Je n'atterrissais pas sur mes pieds mais sur mes genoux, j'avais un de ses mal de chien... Je me levais puis allai rejoindre le groupe auquel des audacieux nous attendez, plus j'avançais plus je voyais un mec au bord du « gouffre » , oh mon dieu...

« _Eric ? Murmurais-je... »

Note de l'auteur : Coucou, voilà le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il va plaire. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, juste un petit review : 3


	3. Chapter 3

Alice me regarda étrangement, je me tournais vers Eric, mais il ne sembla pas me voir ni même me reconnaître. Il se mit à me parler :

« _Fermez-là et écoutez tous ! Je suis Eric, un de vos leaders ! Le portail des Audacieux se trouve ici, si vous n'avez pas le cran de sauter, c'est que vous n'êtes pas l'un des nôtres.

_C'est une plaisanterie ! C'est pas sérieux, on vient juste de sauter ! Lança Alice choquée. Y a quelque chose pour nous rattraper au moins ?

_Vous me soûlez à chaque fois... Murmura Eric. Vous verrez si vous avez le courage de sauter ! Alors un volontaire ? Qui sera le premier ? »

Je regardais autour de moi et il n'y avait pas foule, je regardais Markos, l'autre imbécile que j'avais frappé, il y a de cela deux ans, dommage que je n'avais pas frappé assez fort, j'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de recommencer, se faire pipi dessus, je décidais de pousser Jules, il me regarda et fronça les sourcils, je lui fis un signe de la tête pour qu'il saute, non pas parce qu'il avait été un pète-sec, mais parce que les autres allaient le prendre pour un faible et que j'avais entendu certain se moquer de lui, il fallait qu'il le fasse pour ne pas être prit pour une fillette. Il me lança un dernier regard, soupira et s'avança sous le regard mi-surpris mi-mécontent d'Eric.

« _Tiens donc, encore un pète-sec, génial, on va faire la collection ! »

Jules lui lança un regard noir et le regard d'Eric se fit comme celui que je voyais quand il rencontrait une proie ou quelqu'un qui se mettait sur son chemin, en général, c'était la même chose. Jules s'installa au-dessus du vide puis nous regarda et tomba, à partir d'un moment, Eric fit un signe à quelqu'un d'autre. Je vis Markos bouger alors j'arrivais vite face à lui, je montais près du bord et durant l'instant d'une seconde, je crus qu'il m'avait reconnu... Mais ce ne fut pas le cas... Je me tournais et lançai un magnifique sourire de vainqueur à Markos et me lançai tombais en arrière. J'atterrit après un cri de surprise sur un filet. Je me mis à rire puis on m'aida pour descendre, mon rire s'arrêta dès que je vis la personne en face de moi.

« _Will ? C'est vraiment toi ? Demandais-je.

_Kiara ? Tu as choisi audacieuse ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Répondit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Bon, personne ne t'as poussé ?

_Bien sûr que non, personne ne m'aurait obligé à « sauter » alors que j'étais de dos ! »

Il me sourit puis me désigna Jules, j'allais à ses côtés et je pus voir à sa tête qu'il n'avait pas comprit se qui venait de se produire devant ses yeux.

« _Will a été mon tout premier petit ami et le premier garçon avec qui j'ai... Bon toi qui faisais partie des Altruistes n'avaient pas le droit de faire crac... crac... boum...Boum... Lançais-je en chuchotant, je me mis a rigolais à la tête qu'il faisait. Ne tant ne fais pas, Alice et moi t'expliquerons, tiens la voilà ! »

Après que tout le monde soit passé, Will et deux autres personnes attendaient devant nous.

« _Je suis Will voici Christina et Tris, Christina formera les natifs des Audacieux, alors vous autres suivaient-la ! Dit-il, après que les natifs suivirent Christina. Tandis que Tris et moi allons s'occuper de vous ! Venez ! »

Je regardais Alice et Jules puis nous suivîmes Will et Tris dans des tunnels sombres, je dus m'accrocher à Jules, car par pur malheur, je détestais les labyrinthes de peur de me perdre... Nous descendîmes des escaliers, prîmes à gauche puis à droite et encore et encore... C'était long, jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à un creux où nous pouvions voir une fosse rempli de personnes, des vraies audacieux, ils étaient tous en train de s'entraîner, il y en avait trois qui grimper les parois en pierre et qui en rigolaient.

« _Voilà la fosse ! Présenta Tris en désignant du menton le trou. Le centre de vie des Audacieux. Si vous réussissez, vous passerez beaucoup de temps ici !

_Allez on continue la visite, lança Will. »

On continua d'avancer en passant par une passerelle, en dessous se trouvait un gouffre, on pouvait entendre l'eau se jeter contre les parois. On entra tous dans un dortoir, il y avait plusieurs lits et au fond des douches...

« _Voici votre nouvelle demeure pour ces dix prochaines semaines !

_Pour qui ? Les garçons ou les filles ? Demanda une sincère.

_Pour les deux, le dortoir est mixe ! Ajouta Tris.

_Oh mon dieu, non ! Murmura Alice.

_Si pour certain ça vous plaît, vous allez adorer la salle de bains ! Lança Will un sourire au coin.

_C'est une farce, demanda une érudite que je détestais particulièrement.

_Non ! Changez-vous ! Répondit-il d'une voix stricte. »

Alice, Jules et moi prîmes des lits côte à côte. Je me tournais vers Jules qui semblait gêner. Alors je commençais à me déshabiller et donnai un coup de coude à Alice pour qu'elle face de même.

_Aller petit altruiste, on ne va pas te violer ! Lança Alice en rigolant. Quoique vu le corps de rêve que tu cachais là dessous, on pourrait !

_Hors de question pour moi ! Répondis-je. Tu n'es pas mon style !

_C'est vrai que ton style est du genre plus vieux que toi, plus intelligent... Commença Catherine.

_Ferme-là, soupirais-je énervée. Moi au moins, je ne baise pas avec tout ceux qui veulent bien de moi ou seulement de mon cul Catherine ! D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que toi et l'autre con là-bas, ça n'a pas duré, tu voulais quelque chose de sérieux et lui, juste t'enfoncer son petit asticot le plus profond pour faire croire que tu avais senti quelque chose !

_Vous avez fini ! Lança une fraternelle en soupirant. Changez-vous et juste taisez-vous !

_Une fraternelle méchante ! Notre petite troupe est super géniale, ajouta un sincère en souriant. »

La discussion se termina, car Tris vint nous chercher pour faire... Je ne sais quoi... Je repensais à Eric, il ne m'avait même pas reconnu alors que moi qui ne l'avais pas vu depuis trois ans, le connaissait sans tatouage et sans piercing, je l'avais reconnu dès que mes yeux, c'était posé sur lui ! J'aurais besoin de Vanessa, de courir chez elle, de rentrer dans sa chambre en hurlant, en faisant un havre puis pleurer sur son épaule... Maintenant, c'était fini, elle était partie, moi lâcher dans un monde cruel... Enfin... Pour l'instant, non...

Note de l'auteur : Coucou, voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il va plaire (comme les autres). Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe comme toujours, j'espère que vos yeux ne sont pas fatiguer par ce que j'écris et que cela vaux un petit review !:3


	4. Chapter 4

Il est l'heure d'aller souper si j'ai bien suivi, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte du temps, tout, c'était passé si vite... C'était la première fois que j'allais mangeais sans Vanessa, non pas que je passais mon temps chez elle, mais depuis le départ de mon frère, elle ne me laissait jamais seul dans cette maison rempli de fantômes.

Donc, nous étions en route pour aller vers la cafétéria, cela me rappelait quand nous allions encore en cours, les audacieux faisaient n'importe quoi, ils se bagarraient, lançaient des choses à travers la salle sur les pète-secs et les fraternelles, moi si on me chercher, je répliquais immédiatement sans pouvoir m'arrêter...

Nous avions brûlé nos anciens vêtements, j'avais entendu râler Jules sur le fait qu'il aurait pu les donner au sans-faction mais je m'abstins de lui dire quelque chose car il se fit engueuler par un sincère. Je pris un plateau puis suivis Alice nous mener à une table, il y avait déjà deux filles plus trois garçons, des natifs qui passaient les épreuves avec nous. Celui qui m'avait fait « la cour » d'après Alice, était parmi eux, quand il me vit arriver, il eut le sourire aux lèvres et changea de place pour être assis à mes côtés... Super...

« _Salut ! Alors les nouveaux comment vous trouvez cet endroit ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant.

_Pas trop mal, manque de déco malheureusement ! Répondis-je en souriant narquoisement.

_Dommage ! Je suis Eben ! Lança-t-il. Enchantée et voici ma sœur Isola, son copain Luke, ensuite Isaac puis Lucy, le diable sur terre.

_Va te faire voir ! Je ne suis pas aussi horrible qu'il le prétend ! Renchérit Lucy.

_D'accord... Moi c'est Kiara, elle s'est Alice et lui Jules, enchanté !

_Bon alors, vous venez de quelle faction ? Demanda Isaac en regardant Alice.

_Moi je viens des érudites, répondis-je en buvant mon verre, je le recrachais directement à la tête de Jules. Désolé ! Mais bordel, c'était quoi ce qu'il se trouvait dans ce verre ?!

_Ils ont dû te mettre de la vodka ! Certain se trompe de verre parfois ! Y en a certains qui en prennent pour le souper, ou le petit-déjeuner ou le déjeuner...

_La première et dernière fois que j'ai bu de l'alcool, c'était à mes dix ans, mais mon frère m'a vite arrêté... »

Je disais cela pile au moment où Eric faisait son entrée, il s'installa à la même table que Tris, Will, Christina et un autre gars puis ne sembla pas s'intéresser à leur conversation ni à leur repas... Il tourna alors les yeux vers moi puis je détournais la tête pour regarder Jules se nettoyer. Je finis par me moquer de lui, il me lança un bout de pain qui atterrit dans mes cheveux, je lui rejetai quelque chose d'orange, une carotte peut-être, il lança une autre qui atterrit sur le nez d'Eben qui rigola et prit son assiette, se leva puis écrasa la tête de Jules dessus, nous rigolions tous jusqu'à ce que Lucy nous demandât d'arrêter en rigolant.

« _On va oublier cet accident, d'accord, mais je me vengerais Kiara, je viens des altruistes et Alice des sincères.

_Mais bien sûr, au fait Alice, nous devons expliquer à notre chère ami altruiste comment on fait les bébés, la joie que l'on en retire et le crac... crac... boum...boum !

_Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Demanda-t-elle. Tu veux vraiment qu'on lui fasse un cours, là, maintenant !

_Non plus tard, puis nos nouveaux amis, nous aiderons, n'est-ce pas ?

_Aucun soucis pour moi, je suis un spécialiste, dit Isaac en lançant un clin d'œil à Alice.

_Désolé de casser l'ambiance mais vous êtes partit dans un délire tellement loin que je vais demander quelque chose à Jules, à ton avis pourquoi tous les altruistes font défection à chaque fois, depuis trois ans, tu es le troisième, demanda Isola.

_Je n'en ai aucune idée, je vois que Tris fait partit des audacieux, mais qui est l'autre ? Vivre chez les altruistes est une chose assez énervante quant on n'aime pas suivre les règles...

_C'est Quatre, un ancien instructeur, il a repris son boulot, dommage, il était super doué à ce qui paraît !

_Pourquoi quatre ? C'est un nom plus qu'originale !

_Quatre peur ! Répondit Luke. Ce mec est un dieu vivant ! Comme Eric en gros...

_Ma meilleure amie a fait défection pour faire partit des altruistes, le pire, c'est que je l'ai encouragé, je commence à douter de mon conseil... Elle me manque, mon frère aussi, lançais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

_Kiara ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Eben troublé. Tu devrais manger quelque chose.

_Non, c'est bon ne tant fait pas, c'est juste beaucoup trop d'émotion à supporter... J'ai plus faim de toute façon... »

Je ne leur laissai pas le choix, je partis sans demander mon reste, je me retrouvais dans un des tunnels, je pouvais essayer de surmonter ma peur, mais ce n'était rien. Je continuais à avancer tout droit, prenant quelques tournants de temps en temps, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au gouffre. Je m'assis au bord et laissai balancer mes pieds dans le vide. Je repensais à ce que je venais de révéler, je venais de leur dire qu'en fait, ils ne pourront jamais remplacer ma meilleure amie et que mon stupide frère me manquait. Le savoir loin de moi était une chose mais, le voir, être à côté de lui et qu'il ne me reconnaît pas me tue...

« _Alors c'était vrai ! Commença une voix. J'aurais dû reconnaître ce regard de défi lorsque tu as regardé ce type ! Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de toi sans te reconnaître !

_Tu aurais dû mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Tu m'as regardé juste comme tout ceux que tu regardes, comme des chiens moins que rien...

_Tu n'es pas une moins-que-rien, Kiara. Tu es ma sœur !

_Vraiment Eric ! Tu peux m'assurer que je suis toujours ta petite sœur ? Lançais-je en me levant. Tu m'as clairement oublié, d'abord, tu m'as abandonné, tu m'as laissé avec un père qui semblait mort ! J'ai dû m'occuper de lui en plus de m'occuper de Fripouille qui maintenant va vivre avec Vincent car il aurait fini dans les rues et se serait fait bouffer par les sans-factions alors je t'interdis de dire que je suis ta sœur ! Tu n'as pas une seule idée, de ce que j'ai pu endurer en tant que ta chère sœur !

_Je sais que tu as souffert ! Jeanine me racontait ce que tu faisais, les bagarres, les insultes envers les profs, tes notes qui n'ont pas changé d'un poil ! Partir m'a aussi fait souffrir ! J'ai dû te laisser avec un ivrogne, tu crois franchement que cela me faisait plaisir !

_Tu aurais pu rester avec moi, sale con ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Tu aurais dû faire quelque chose, lui hurlais-je.

_Tu devrais te calmer ! Tu es ma sœur et je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal mais si tu continues à être vulgaire...

_Tu vas quoi ? M'en coller une ? Me foutre une raclée ? Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de toi, ni comme frère encore moi comme chaperon !

_Tu n'as pas le choix ! Je suis l'un des leaders de cette faction ! Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil qui voulait dire, je te ferais obéir, mais ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal.

_Eric, tout vas bien ? Posa une voix

_Dégage Quatre ! Ça ne te regarde pas !

_On avait fini de toute façon ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Je te l'interdis, on a peut-être le même sang qui coule dans les veines, on fait partie de la même faction mais cela ne change rien à ce que tu m'as fait ! Lui crachais-je au visage. »

Je me retournais puis partis, j'avançais jusqu'au dortoir où je retrouvais Alice et Jules inquiet de ma disparation, ils me racontèrent le speech de Max, leader en chef des audacieux, leurs petits manèges du « je te porte comme si que tu avais gagné un prix » ce qui me fit rire. J'aurais aimé être là.

Je les regardais et souriais, je ne leur racontais rien de ce qu'il s'était passé de mon côté puis allais me coucher, je leur souhaitai bonne nuit et me coucha. Je fermais les yeux sur les dernière paroles que j'avais pu prononcer...

Note de l'auteur : Coucou, voilà le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire comme toujours, non ? Encore et toujours désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, je sais qu'Eric paraît gentil là mais ce qu'il parle à sa petite sœur alors voilà, je voulais lui montrer un autre aspect ! Un petit review ?:)


	5. Chapter 5

Nous fûmes réveillés par un son métallique, Will frappait la barre avec une tasse, je n'avais absolument pas envie de me lever, mais je fus forcée par Jules et Alicia qui m'écrasèrent en me secouant comme un poirier ! Je finis par me lever, de force, j'allais me laver avec mes sous-vêtements, n'étant pas encore prête à ce que l'on me voie nue... Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps et je me négligeais beaucoup trop depuis, c'est trois ans. Je ne pensais jamais à moi en faite, comme les altruistes, cela me fit pouffer de rire. Après notre douche finie, chacun se prépara, je fus encore forcée par Alice de me maquiller. C'est vrai que je ne le faisais jamais, j'aimais être naturel dans tout le sens du terme. Nous dûmes aller dans la fosse, pour rejoindre Tris et Will. Christina était avec les natifs qui étaient affalés par terre. Eben me vit et me fit signe, Lucy vint nous dire bonjour puis repartit. Isola et Luke nous fit signe vite fait et continuèrent à s'embrasser. Tandis qu'Isaac vint directement voir Alice qui se mit à rougir, je la laissais sur place et me figeai quand je vis Eric. Il était assis et nous regardait arriver. Il soupira et me lança un regard qui me serra le cœur durant une demi-seconde, je lui lançai un regard froid et détournai le regard vers Tris.

« _Bien. Donc l'entraînement se déroule en deux étapes, la première est physique, nous allons pousser votre corps jusqu'à ses limites pour qu'à la fin, vous deveniez de vrais combattants audacieux tandis que la deuxième est mentale. Il vous faudra affronter vos pires cauchemars et vos peurs, les dépasser sera votre tâche.

_Vous serez entraînés séparément des natifs, s'avança Will. Mais vous serez évalués ensemble. Après l'initiation, votre classement servira à vous trouvez un poste à vie. Guider les troupes, garder la clôture ou empêcher le chaos, empêcher que les sans-factions ne s'entre-tue.

_Le classement servira à déterminer qui dégage, lança Eric. »

Je regardais Alice puis elle lança :

« _Pardon ? Qui dégage ! C'est quoi ce truc !

_A la fin de chaque phase, les novices les moins bien classer partiront.

_Pour aller où ? Faire quoi ? S'agita-t-elle.

_Puisque vous n'aurez plus de famille, ni de faction, vous deviendriez des sans-factions ! Répondit-il avec un sourire.

_Attendez ! C'est nouveau ça, répliquais-je. Pourquoi personne ne nous a mit au courant !

_C'est une nouvelle règle ! Si cela ne vous plaît pas, on s'en balance. Vous auriez fait quoi de toute façon, vous auriez choisi une autre faction, vous auriez eu peur ! Dans ce cas-là, vous pouvez dégager tout de suite !

_C'est ridicule ! Ajouta Alice.

_Si vous êtes vraiment des nôtres, vous ne redouterez pas l'échec. Vous nous avez choisis ! À nous d'en faire autant ! »

Il me lança un dernier regard, j'avais vraiment envie de lui en décoller une, mais je n'osais pas m'approcher de lui. Will et Tris partirent devant notre petit groupe, on passa par des tunnels pour arriver à une sorte d'entrepôt d'entraînement, c'était énorme, d'un côté se trouver des tapis, d'un autre côté des punching balls de couleur orange, il y avait un endroit pour l'entraînement aux couteaux et un espace vide. Will se mit à courir au côté de Tris, ils nous hurlèrent de les suivre, c'est ce que l'on fit en courant, on fit le tour de l'entrepôt au moins cinq fois. Quand ils nous dirent d'arrêter, je tombais littéralement à terre, épuisée. Alice était accroupie, en essayant de récupérer son souffle tandis que moi, je venais de redécouvrir que j'avais des poumons et un cœur qui essayer de s'échapper de ma bouche. Jules m'aida à me relever et nous dûmes nous rapprocher d'un tapis, Tris et Will firent une démonstration de combat, pour une fille, Tris s'en sortait bien ! Will était pas mal aussi...

« _Maintenant, deux part deux, entraînez-vous, lança Will. Essayez de reproduire les enchaînements, nous commencerons les combats demain. »

Alice et moi commençâmes à s'entraîner, plus je répétais les mouvements plus je les maîtrisais et allais plus vite.  
>Après cela nous enchaînions directement avec l'apprentissage du tir. Pour cela, il nous fallait monter sur le toit, il y avait des cibles, des fusils qui étaient assez lourds... J'en pris un et essayai de reproduire mécaniquement, comme un érudit aurez fait, les faits et gestes de Will qui avait visé juste. Je posais le bord du fusil aux creux de mon épaule, j'écartais mes jambes, relâchais mes épaules et visai.<p>

« _Bravo, Kiara ! Me dit Will en passant derrière moi. »

Je l'avais mis en plein dans le mille, je répétais cette expérience et j'eus toujours le même résultat, je visais juste. Je m'arrêtais pour regarder Alice qui ne s'en sortait pas si mal, mais quand je vis Jules, il était complètement perdu, il n'avait pas réussi un seul de ses tirs.

« _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, là, il est temps d'aller, vous régalez, cette après-midi, vous avez quartier libre. Profitez-en pour découvrir en profondeurs cet endroit, on s'y perd facilement au début ! »

Sur ceux, ils partirent tous tandis que Jules s'énervait contre son fusil, je lui pris des mains et lui foutu une gifle, il fut étonnait de mon geste, Alice aussi, moi, je faisais ce que mon frère m'avait fait, une fois que j'avais abandonné aussi facilement.

« _Arrête de te comporter comme un bébé, tu n'as pas fait ce qu'ils ont demandé, tu n'as pas respecté la posture qu'il faut avoir, tu n'as même pas essayé de viser. Jules si tu veux réussir, il faut que tu progresses, tu dois te battre pour ça !

_Je n'y arrive pas Kiara, toi, tu es forte, Alice est forte aussi, moi, je suis nul ! Lança-t-il en s'agenouillant.

_Dit, je croyais que les altruistes n'avaient pas le droit d'être égoïste, ajouta Alice en le bousculant et en rigolant. Arrête ton charabia et lève-toi ! Cette après-midi,avec les autres, nous allons t'aider à devenir un tireur d'élite, n'est-ce pas la blonde !

_Exactement la rousse ! Répondis-je en lui tapant dans la main. Maintenant si monsieur veux bien se lever, j'ai mon enfant qui hurle à la mort ! »

Nous rigolions puis nous prîmes les escaliers pour aller jusqu'au réfectoire qui était déjà plein. Par chance, Eben et les autres avaient la même table qu'hier, ce qui nous fut facile de repérer. Isaac fit une place à Alice dès qu'elle arriva tandis que Lucy accueillit Jules, il ne me resta plus qu'une place à côté d'Eben qui me fit son sourire charmeur, je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter un dragueur, il me faisait trop penser à Vincent qui me manquer moins que Vanessa, mais qui me manquez quand même.

« _Alors ce premier jour, il était horrible ? Demanda Lucy.

_Pour moi, tout vas bien tandis que pour le gars anciennement en gris, c'est mort. Je donne pas chère de sa peau, répondit Alice en souriant.

_De une, cela ne m'étonne pas que tu es réussi, lança Isaac. Par contre mec, tu te fais battre et moquer par une fille même si elle est mignonne, tu ne peux pas accepter ça !

_Il n'a pas trop le choix, ajoutais-je en rigolant. Vous avez dû subir tout ça avant nous ? Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez fait pour rester en vie !

_C'est une question de volonté !

_Kiara ! Il faut qu'on parle ! Gronda Eric. Maintenant. »

Je me levais et jetais un regard aux autres, derrière Eric se trouver Tris et Quatre. Eric marchait devant tandis que j'étais coincée entre les deux autres, nous arrivâmes dans un cul-de-sac, je finis par me tournais vers eux, j'attendais une réaction mais je vis seulement les yeux durs d'Eric se posait sur moi tandis que Tris et Quatre se regardaient inquiet. Je finis par demander :

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne sais pas ce que l'on vous a dit, mais ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai absolument rien fait !

_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que notre père est mort ? Demanda-t-il la voix sèche mais brisée.

Note de l'auteur : Coucou, voilà le cinquième chapitre, alors bien ou pas? Toujours désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. Un petit review ?:)


	6. Chapter 6

Je le regardais avec un air de pitié. Je l'avais oublié... J'ai oublié la mort de mon père, je l'ai oublié ! Comment j'ai pu l'oublier ! Alors que pendant trois ans, je n'ai fait que de m'occuper de lui ! Je baissais la tête et essuyais les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient de moi sans que je puisse les arrêter. Je reculais contre le mur et m'accroupis, je sentis deux bras se renfermer sur moi... Je retrouvais mon grand frère !

« _Je suis désolé... Balbutiais-je.

_Ce n'est rien, mais tu aurais pu me le dire... Plutôt que ce soit un sale petit...

_Eric ! Gronda Tris en nous regardant.

_Vous pouvez partir, je ne lui ferais rien ! Lança-t-il en soupirant.

_Bien mais après tu la laisse partir ! »

Les deux partirent tandis qu'Eric grognait.

« _Tu as fait quoi de Fripouille ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant.

_Vincent est resté chez les Érudits alors je lui ai dit que s'il ne prenait pas soin de mon chien, je viendrais pour le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances !

_Ne te donnes pas autant de mal, je l'aurais fait moi-même ! Répondit-il en souriant. »

Je lui souriais en retour jusqu'à ce que mon estomac vienne tout gâcher. Je me mis à rigoler puis je me levais en m'étirant.

« _Je devrais peut-être aller rejoindre les autres, je suis morte de faim !

_Tu sais, cela fait bien longtemps, que je n'ai pas parlé aussi gentiment à quelqu'un... Désolé si je serai un sale con avec toi !

_T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude ! »

Je lui souris et retournai au réfectoire, les autres n'y étaient pus alors je partis vers notre dortoir, Alicia n'était pas là, mais Jules et Lucy parlaient entre eux en rigolant. Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils me sautèrent dessus en souriant.

_Tu étais où ? On a eu peur pour toi, surtout Eben, y croyait qu'Eric t'avait « tué » !

_Non tout vas bien... On a juste parlé !

_Parler ? Depuis quand, il parle avec les nouvelles recrues ?

_Où est Alicia et les autres ? Demandais-je.

_Les n'amoureux sont partis... Eben nous attend au salon de tatouage tandis qu'Alicia et Isaac font une petite balade ! Donc notre prochain arrêt sera au salon ! »

Ils se levèrent en même temps. Le chemin entre le dortoir et le salon de tatouage n'était pas long, heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas envie de marcher, on arriva dans un endroit sombre, éclairé seulement de néons, bleu et rouge. Je vis Eben, Alicia et Isaac se tenir devant des symboles et autres, nous nous avancions vers eux. Alicia me sauta dans les bras, Isaac me mit une main sur l'épaule tandis qu'Eben me regardait inquiet.

« _Je ne suis pas morte ! Répliquais-je à son regard.

_Je peux voir ça ! C'est pourquoi tu n'es pas morte qui me pose problème !

_Je vous expliquerez tout plus tard ! Maintenant qui est partant pour se faire tatouer ! »

Chacun partit regarder ce que l'on pourrait bien se mettre sur la peau. Je regardais autour de moi, il n'y avait rien pour moi de ce côté-ci. Puis je le vis, mon tatouage, une spirale partant du haut, suivit d'un ancien symbole, un triskel reliant une sorte de labyrinthe à une étoile qui devient une fine toile de pétale et qui finit par une goutte. C'était le schéma de ma vie ! Je pris le « dessein » et me dirigeai vers une femme asiatique aux cheveux noirs. Elle me regarda et prit le dessein. Je me posais sur le canapé.

« _J'aimerais qu'il parte de ma nuque pour descendre à mon doigt ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Elle me scruta durant plusieurs secondes et me mit une sorte de patch qui me brûla la peau.

« _Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton frère et à ta mère, tu sais ça ? Me dit-elle finalement.

_Quoi ? Vous connaissez mon frère et comment connaissez-vous ma mère ?

_Ton frère est Eric, un des leaders, n'est-ce pas ? Lança-t-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil. Tandis que ta mère était l'une des nôtres avant de faire défection.

_Ton frère est Eric, répéta Eben abasourdi. »

Oh non ! Pas ça ! Il me regarda les yeux ronds tandis que mon tatouage se termina...

Note de l'auteur : Coucou, voilà le sixième chapitre, alors bien ou pas? Désolé si il est cours, pas beaucoup d'idée sur celui-là ! Toujours désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. Un petit review ?:)


End file.
